During the lifetime of a patient, it may be necessary to perform a total shoulder replacement procedure on the patient as a result of, for example, disease or trauma. In a total shoulder replacement procedure, a humeral component having a prosthetic head is used to replace the natural head of the patient's humerus. The humeral component typically includes an elongated stem that is implanted into the intramedullary canal of the patient's humerus. In such a total shoulder replacement procedure, the natural glenoid surface of the scapula is resurfaced or otherwise replaced with a glenoid component that provides a bearing surface upon which the prosthetic head of the humeral component articulates.
From time-to-time, revision surgery is performed to replace a previously-implanted glenoid component. In such a revision surgery, the previously implanted glenoid component is surgically removed and a replacement glenoid component is implanted in the patient's glenoid. The subcondylar plate may be damaged or missing subsequent to revision surgery. Revision surgery may also result in defects, some of which may be fairly large, in the cancellous bone of the glenoid vault of the scapula. Fixation of a revision glenoid component can be difficult to achieve with the limited bone remaining on the glenoid vault of the scapula after the revision surgery has been performed.